


Depths

by Yognautical (KiiKitsune)



Category: ChaosVille - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Collars, Other, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Yognautical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom is conditional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depths

The seal is broken from the outside. Lying feels it like glass crunching underfoot amidst the broken shards of their own mind. With somewhere to go, their magic rushes upwards and explodes through the stone barrier. They claw their way up slick stones, feeling the moonlight on their pale skin as they reach over the edge. With their nails scraping along the dry – and it has been far too long since they’ve felt _that_ – edge, they pause. Consider. Something had broken the seal. Something. Or someone.

They pull themselves up slowly, eyes darting around rapidly. They don’t have to search long.

Lying sinks back down slightly, back into the protective shell of their well. It may have been their cage, but it was their home first.

“Dave,” They say. Their voice is raw from disuse.

“Lying,” Dave answers, smiling his off-smile, “Did you enjoy your time-out?”

A hiss slips through Lying’s clenched teeth.

Dave walks closer, offers them a hand. “Come out. Let me see you.”

Curling their nails into the stone for a moment, Lying refuses. But only for a moment. They slowly slide their petit palm into Dave’s warm grip, allowing themselves to be pulled from the well. Setting them on their feet, Dave crowds in on them.

Dave smells like fresh cut pine needles and he brushes the tangled mess of hair away from Lying’s face. Tucks it behind one ear and runs his knuckles over Lying’s gaunt cheek.

“Lovely, even now.”

Lying is crying. Tears burn hot tracks down their face. Dave’s touch feels so, so good. They hate it.

When Dave pulls his hand back, his fingers are crimson.

“I have a job for you, Lying. But that can wait. Let’s get you cleaned up first.”

Lying nods and lets Dave wrap an arm around their shoulders. They tuck their head into Dave’s embrace and follow blindly.

They end up in a tower, standing over a tub of steaming water. And Lying can’t. Dave’s coaxing falls on deaf ears. They can only stare and stare and dig their nails into their palms until they bleed.

Dave strips them of their threadbare clothes, pulling it off them like they’re a ragdoll. A washcloth is dipped in the tub and when it hits their skin they recoil. The warmth is nice though, and this isn’t nearly as bad as submerging themselves. So they let Dave wipe them down. Pour small amounts of water over their head and comb out their hair. Dry them off.

Dave lays out new clothes on a nearby table. Lying reaches for the clothing but Dave closes his hand around Lying’s wrist and stops them. Brow creased in confusion, Lying looks up at Dave with wide eyes.

“I need to know you’ve learned your lesson.” With his free hand, Dave traces Lying’s clavicle. Splays his fingers over Lying’s throat. “Can’t have you running wild again, now can I?”

“Dave,” Lying whispers. It doesn’t sound nearly as awful as it had the first time, but it’s still rusty. “I’ll be good this time. I promise.”

Dave tuts. His magic flows free from his fingertips, circling Lying’s neck before taking shape and falling heavy on their skin. Lying reaches up and touches the new material. It’s cold. A slim band of gold form-fitted to their throat.

“Promises of pets are only as good as their master’s leash is strong.” Dave’s eyes are half-lidded, focused down on the collar. “You should thank me for this second chance.”

Lying licks their lips, tipping their head down and letting their loose hair hide their face. Now that they’re feeling more… human isn’t the word. Alive, maybe. Part of this plane of existence. Whatever. They’re angry. It coils in their stomach and makes them want to vomit. They fight back the urge and think about the long game instead.

Small hands smooth up the front of Dave’s button-up, clawed fingers curling delicately into the collar. They don’t look up immediately. Playing coy.

“Thank you, Dave.” And they kiss him. Unbutton Dave’s pants and drop to their knees. If Dave is afraid of their pointed teeth, he doesn’t say it. Lying doubts Dave even thinks to be afraid of them; not when Dave knows the power he holds.

That’s okay.

Dave will learn to be afraid. Everyone will.


End file.
